The Fox and the Weasel
by Kitsune Curoryu
Summary: Kitsune Curoryu is just an unusual girl with an unusual name and an unusual secret. When her life takes a turn for the worse, she receives unexpected help. This is her autobiography. ItachixOC Please R&R! Discontinued!
1. Introduction

Hey there! I decided to enter one of the first fanfictions I wrote on here finally! Please R&R! Enjoy!

Warnings: Nothing...for now...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters associated with it. This is old news to most of you.

* * *

**Introduction **

Hello, my name is Kitsune Curoryu, Kit for short. Yeah, I know, it's an odd name for a 13-year-old girl. But hey, that's me for you. Odd is my middle name. Well, actually, it's Neko, but enough about my name. Like I said, I'm 13 years old and a girl. Whoopee. You would think: chatting with my girl friends, batting my eyelashes at passing boys, and always ready with the latest rumor.

That's where you're wrong. Everyone avoids me. Well, everyone in the Academy minus one: my boyfriend, Kyo Michio. Though he hangs out with his friends a lot, he's still the closest thing I have to a friend except for this nagging voice in my head.

Oh, the voice? It's not much. All it really does is get me out of trouble and help me train and blah, blah, blah. My grandfather says it's my conscience, but I don't think so. It's probably just another weird thing about me. Either that or I'm crazy.

That's right, my family! My mom and dad are shinobi, so they're always off on missions. I don't see them much. My grandfather, Yasu, lives on a small farm near the edge of Konoha, our Village. He comes to watch me and my siblings when the parents are gone. My siblings are annoying. And they're twins. My brother's name is Yori and my sister's is Rin. They're both five years old. My grandmother died when I was a little girl. Grandfather says she was killed by the Silver Tiger Demon that attacked many years ago.

And then there's me. Just your not-so-average 13-year-old girl standing at 5'3" and weighing about 90 lbs. I have black hair that I always keep in a braid and silver eyes with slit pupils. My grandma had silver eyes like mine, but everyone else in the family has dark brown normal-looking eyes. Add that to my list of oddities. I wear a black ankle-length skirt that is slit up the sides and knee-length leggings underneath, black, of course. My black short-sleeved shirt wraps around me and exposes my waist and belly. I wear simple ninja sandals, but they're black too, unlike the customary blue ones everyone else wears. Personally, I don't know what's with all of the black; it's just my favorite color.

Yeah, I'm a ninja, a Leaf Village kunoichi. I just graduated last week; we're supposed to meet our teammates soon. I plan to be just as good as my parents and grandfather. But, I'll never do it just sitting around telling you about me, now will I? Well then, I will tell you the story of how my life got completely changed...for the worse.

Forever Foxy,

Kit.

* * *

Well, there's a little intro to our main character! And, if you didn't notice, that's where I got my name from... Well, I hope you liked it! Please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


	2. Awakening

Okay, the first chapter of The Fox and the Weasel is now up! It took me forever to type this..... But I hope you guys enjoy it!

:: When words are incased in the dots, that's the voice talking. ::

~ When the words are incased in little squigglies, that's Kit responding in her mind. ~

Oh, and **when the words are bold, that means that the voice is using Kit to talk. **

Warnings: OOCness on Itachi' part....swearing? I think so...

Discalimer: If I owned Naruto, Itachi would be mine for all eternity!!! Mwahahahaha! But, I have to settle with my Itachi action figure and my fantasies of doom.....

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

**Awakening**

_Today's the day!_ I thought excitedly as I woke up. April sixth, the day when I would finally meet my teammates. A week ago, I passed the exam and became a genin. In a week, I will be fourteen. It seems I'm kinda stuck in the middle, doesn't it?

:: I hope they aren't stupid. :: the voice in my head growled.

~Shut up.~ I retorted silently.

I sighed and got up, getting ready for the day. Once I dubbed myself presentable to my new sensei and teammates, I walked downstairs to eat breakfast. Just as I stepped onto the bottom floor, Yori went running past me, Rin close after him.

"Rin, Yori, no running in the-" There was a crash. I sighed again. "Mai's going to kill you if that was her favorite vase!" I yelled. Mai is my mom, but I never call my parents mom and dad, just Mai and Haru. They were never around enough for them to actually feel like my parents.

Shaking my head, I walked into the kitchen, where Yasu was cooking breakfast. Immediately, I noticed that Mai and Haru weren't here, and that there was a note on the fridge.

"Good morning, Kitsune." Yasu said cheerily. "The note's from your parents."

I nodded and grabbed the note. I scanned through it quickly. It read:

_Kitsune, _

_We are sorry that we cannot be here today, but the Hokage gave us an emergency mission; it's really important. We will be home as soon as we can. Love you lots! _

_Your parents. _

Gritting my teeth, I crushed the note in my hand. This _always_ happened! They stayed for three or four days, and then they were off! Always on some 'emergency' mission! They _promised_ that this time would be different. They _promised_ that they would stay for a week, or at least until my birthday! They _promised!_

I quivered with rage. Yasu looked at me in concern, obviously thinking I was ill or something.

"Kitsune, are you alright?" he asked carefully.

I glared at him, my eyes black and my teeth sharp. "**No, I'm **_**not**_** alright!**" I growled. My voice was deeper, not my own. It was...savage. "**They **_**promised!**_" I yelled.

With a great shudder, I fell to all fours.

:: That's it, good, let me take over now...::

Then everything went black.

* * *

I must've been having a dream. Or, rather, a nightmare. Everyone knows that demons don't exist. They're just stories that big kids tell to scare you. Especially giant, black, three-tailed, winged fox demons. And when I say giant, I mean _massive;_ the thing was _huge!_

Oh yes, this was just a _really_ bad nightmare. When I wake up, my family won't be ripped to pieces before my eyes. They'd be standing in the kitchen, and I'd go meet my team, and everything would be alright. I wouldn't be the last member of my clan. They wouldn't be dead.

But the staring, lifeless eyes of my grandfather said differently.

"No!" I screamed, but my voice was muffled. I couldn't hear it out loud, only in my head. "No, please, stop!"

The demon ignored me and cut down my father, and then my mother as they tried to stop it. Yori jumped in front of Rin, bravely wielding a kunai with a defiant look on his face. That look remained frozen in his features as he fell, the only difference being that the spark had left his eyes. I was utterly helpless as my last surviving family member, my five-year-old little sister, was slashed at the throat.

Then, I saw a cloaked figure with shining red eyes glare at the demon before jumping onto its head.

"This has gone too far!" a cold, smooth, beautiful voice growled. It started to sing a soft lullaby that sounded vaguely familiar into the large, canine ear of the demon. "Sleep, vicious demon. Sleep, Kitsune..." The figure whispered as, once again, all went black.

* * *

A recurring melody echoed in my head as I wandered aimlessly in the darkness. Faces and images flashed before me. The fox demon, slicing through my father; Yori's eyes, devoid of life; Rin, still as a perfect statue if not for the blood pouring from her throat; the figure's bright red eyes, full of kindness and comfort as their owner sang a mysterious lullaby.

"Sweet Kitsune, slumbering on, don't let your peace be disturbed..." the voice sang. "Sweet Kitsune, slumbering on, don't let your peace be disturbed..." I jerked awake as I realized that it was not a memory, but the figure sitting next to me, singing the lullaby in their deep, lovely voice.

Though now, the figure had their hat off. And now I could see their face. It was undoubtedly a man, though he looked about my age. His ebony hair was in a low ponytail, and his eyes were closed. The headband on his forehead marked him as a Leaf Village shinobi, though his was marked with a slash. I wonder where that came from. Maybe he dropped it.

He opened his eyes as he noticed that I was awake. I gasped. His eyes were not the evil red that I had seen in my dream, but a gorgeous black, like two melted pieces of onyx.

"How are you feeling?" he asked in the same, beautiful voice from my dream.

"Uh...uh..." I cleared my throat. "Thirsty, tired, confused, hungry, a little sad, and I have a headache." Wait a second, why was I talking to a complete _stranger?_ Sure, he was...splendid, to say the absolute least, but he was a stranger, nonetheless.

"Here's some water, a pill for the headache, some chocolate for the sadness, and I'll go make you some food." The man handed me the items. "I'll try and answer your questions while you eat, then you may sleep afterwards."

I drank the water and took the pill numbly. He had managed to think of a cure for _everything!_ Well... _mostly_ everything... The chocolate didn't do much to heal the sadness. Not that I knew why I was sad in the first place...

The man came back with a tray of food in his hands. "Feeling better?"

I nodded slowly. "Sort of..."

"Eat, you must be starving."

As I ate, I noticed that the man watched me with an...odd look in his eyes. It was sort of...sad, as if he pitied me, but he was sympathetic at the same time. I didn't do anything to make him feel sorry for me, did I? But...why was I sad? And so...tired? Why wasn't I with my family? All of these questions and more swarmed my head as I finished eating.

His eyes were closed the next time I looked at him.

"So...about those questions..." I started uncertainly.

"You may ask what you wish." came the quiet reply.

I took in a breath and studied the man. "Who are you? What is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha. I am one of the few remaining members of the Uchiha clan." he replied, still quiet. "I am a member of the Akatsuki."

"The Aka-_what_ now?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"I'll explain later. This cloak," Itachi motioned to the cloak he was wearing, which was black with red clouds on it. "and this hat," he pointed at the straw hat that he had been wearing in my dream. "are evidence of my membership."

I nodded, understanding now. "And that slash across your headband."

He stiffened slightly. "Yes, that too."

"But why am I with you? Why are you helping me?" I held up my hands, noticing that they shook with the effort. "Not that I'm not grateful! I'm _very_ grateful!" I let my hands fall back to the bed I was lying on with a sigh.

Itachi sighed. "I feel that we are alike in some ways." he closed his eyes once more. "For example, I am blamed for the murder of my clan, so I am no longer allowed in the Leaf Village."

"Wait, so you not being allowed in the Leaf Village makes you a member of the Aka-whatsit? And how does that make me like you? My...my clan's not...not dead!" I retorted.

He sighed again. "Yes, it sort of does make me a member of the Akatsuki." Then, Itachi opened his eyes and looked at me, the same look in his eyes as there had been before. "Do you not remember anything?"

"What am I supposed to remember?"

Itachi looked away, his voice dropping to a whisper. "You are blamed for the murder of your clan. You are now classified as a missing-nin."

I tried to respond, but nothing would come out. I just sat there, opening and closing my mouth like a beached fish. What was he talking about? The...murder of my clan? My _family?_ But...they're not dead...are they?

"You are the last of your clan. They were murdered last night, and the Hokage blames you for it." Itachi continued quietly. "You are no longer allowed in the Leaf Village and you now have the ANBU after you."

"D...dead? All...dead? Me...kill...dead...Rin...me..." I couldn't string a sentence together, I was too shocked. "Dead..."

He looked back up at me, his opaque eyes reflecting sorrow, pain, and sympathy. "I truly am sorry, Kitsune, but I was unable to save them in time."

I held out my hand. "Where is it?"

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked, taken aback by my sudden mood change.

"My headband, where is it?" I repeated, getting a little frustrated.

"Oh, here." he handed it to me.

I held out my other hand. "Give me a kunai." I rolled my eyes when he hesitated. "I'm not going to hurt myself, now give it." He handed me a kunai.

I took my headband in one hand and the kunai in the other. Then, with a quick jerk, I slashed the kunai across the metal, across the Leaf symbol. Itachi's eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing.

Nodding in satisfaction, I returned the kunai. "There, now I can never turn back."

* * *

Yay! Kitsune is determined! Alright guys, please review! I want to know how this story is! Please! Okay....talk to ya' later!

Kitsune Curoryu


	3. Recovery or Not

Hey there! Here's the second chapter of The Fox and the Weasel! With over....2,000....words..... O.o Well...the third chapter comes slowly...so this should be my last update for a while. I've also been dealing with a lot of family emergencies and stuff the last three weeks...so I can't write as much... Please forgive me!

::Word incased in dots is the voice speaking.:: ~Words incased in squigglies is Kit responding mentally~

Warning: OOCness, slight swearing.....that's it...for now...

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two **

**Recovery...or not...**

A couple of days went by, and I progressively go my strength back. By the end of the first day I started exploring the house Itachi had brought me to and the area surrounding it. By the end of the second day I was training and getting my fighting skills back. Though, during all of this, Itachi kept trying to make sure I stayed in bed. He said that I needed my rest and I should give my body more time to recover. I think he's just being paranoid. _Honestly._ * rolls eyes *

Even though he wasn't much of a talker, Itachi was actually good company. He explained things when I didn't understand (which was often), he comforted me when I was upset (which, again, was often), and he even occasionally helped with my training. He may have been a complete stranger to me as of less than five days ago, but he was really sweet underneath the cold exterior. Kind of like...like a pineapple!

After the first few days, something seemed to change. Not in me, but in Itachi. He seemed to grow restless, agitated. He was less focused and spaced off all of the time. But, when I asked him what the matter was, he said that it was nothing and quickly changed the subject. As the days continued to go by, Itachi disappeared often and I occasionally saw him sitting beneath a tree outside, seeming to talk to himself.

I tried to brush it off as nothing, but it was difficult. I _loved_ Itachi, though I tried really hard not to show it around him. As a result of my affection, though, it is hard for me to handle it when he is obviously upset and trying to hide it from me.

::What do you see in that...that _boy?_:: The voice asked. That's another thing that happened. As I got stronger, I heard the voice more often.

~He saved me and he's helping me. That and we're similar. And, of course, the fact that he's downright _gorgeous!_~ I retorted.

::He's a traitor to the Leaf Village! He's bad, evil!:: It snapped. ::Good looks should _not_ interfere with what's right and wrong. You _must_ get away from him!::

~He's not evil, he's just misunderstood. Now shut up and let me focus!~

The voice fell silent and I breathed a sigh of relief. It was tiring to talk to the voice, but I did not understand why. Sighing again, I resumed my drill of swords play, increasing in speed as much as I could. By the time I finished, I was drenched in sweat and my muscles were aching. I looked to the darkening sky, and then looked around to try and find Itachi. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Itachi?" I called, my voice not coming out as loud as I had expected. Man, that drill must've really worn me out! "Itachi, where are you?"

Entering the house, I started to grow slightly panicked. Did he leave again? When would he be back? How long has he been gone? Where did he go? When did he leave? I took a few shaky steps into the living room.

::Kitsune, wait!:: the voice yelled.

I winced and staggered forward, holding my head. Gasping for air, I fell to my knees, then to the ground and curled up into a little ball. As I tried to get my breathing regular again, spots clouded my vision and my head grew light.

::Idiot...I _told_ you to wait...::

* * *

"Damn it, Itachi! Weren't you supposed to _know_ that she had asthma? You shouldn't have left her alone like that in her weak state! The slightest shock can trigger an asthma attack and make her pass out, like she did today!"

"I'm sorry. I did not realize how weak she really was. She had been training for a few days, so I had thought she was getting better."

"You can't blame him though, Konan. She _was_ looking in pretty good shape until this afternoon."

"Yeah, she didn't look sick at all, un."

"You still should've seen it coming. Especially with-"

"Shh, I think she's awake." I heard Itachi hiss. "Wait outside."

"Got it." a new voice replied. I heard the door open and close.

"Kit?" Itachi asked quietly. I felt him kneel beside me. "Kitsune, are you awake?"

I groaned slightly and slowly opened my eyes. "Y-yeah...sort of..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, thirsty, agitated, hurt, restless, confused, and sore." I answered, reminded clearly of the first time I'd met him.

"Drink some water, then." Itachi handed me a glass. I took a couple of swallows. "Better?"

"Yes, very." I replied.

"Now, why are you agitated, hurt, restless, and confused?" he asked.

"I don't want to stay in bed. I want to train. I need to get stronger!" I cried. "And I _know_ something's wrong! I can feel it!"

Itachi sighed. "No, nothing is wrong. And you _have_ to stay in bed until you are fully recovered. You won't get any stronger if you do not let your body recover."

I growled. "If nothing's wrong, then _why_ did you disappear so often?"

"I told you, it was-"

"_Why_ were you getting restless?"

"It's just-"

"_Why_ were you talking to yourself?"

"That wasn't what-"

"Who were those people?" I practically yelled.

::Watch it, he's a killer...::

~Be quiet.~

Itachi fell silent, staring at me. "What?"

"Who were those people you were talking with earlier?" I repeated.

"You were...asleep, weren't you?" he asked, a slightly astonished tone to his voice. "You shouldn't have heard that..."

"I woke up and heard you talking about me with four people." I said, letting my breath out. "Who's Konan? Why were they all watching me? Why were you supposed to know I had asthma? And what was Konan talking about?" I mimicked her voice. "'You still should've seen it coming. Especially with-'" Stopping, I glared at Itachi. "What was she about to say?"

Itachi sighed again. He sighs a lot. "Konan, as well as the other three people, are other members of the Akatsuki. Konan is the only female and our medical expert." he explained. "I disappeared to go check with them to see how things were going on their watch. I was never talking to myself, only them. I was getting restless because I'm worried that, the longer that we stay in one place, the more time the ANBU will have to find us, which isn't good."

I still glared at him. "And _why_ were you supposed to know I had asthma?" Especially when my own parents didn't know...

"Because I spotted you during a mission of mine and fell in love with you." The teenager responded without hesitation. "I decided to do some research to see who you were, what you did for fun, what your abilities were, etcetera."

That stopped me. "W-wait... _you're_ in love with _m-me?_" I stammered, tears of joy filling my eyes.

"Oh crap... I shouldn't have said anything! I'm sorry if I upset you! Please don't cry Kit!" He exclaimed.

"No, no...I'm _happy_ Itachi!" I smiled, the tears falling. "I never thought that someone as perfect as you would settle for someone like me...I'm so glad you love me too!"

::What about the other boy? Don't you love him?::

I flinched and the smile faded from my face. ~I-I...but...~

::He would be heartbroken if he found out that you love another.::

~S-shut up! Just...just be quiet!~ I cried. I held my head in my hands. "Stop it, please! Just _shut up!_" I screamed out loud.

Itachi gave me a concerned look. "Kitsune, what's the matter?"

::You'll never be able to love Itachi without a guilty conscience, now will you? Or should I just tell him you're with someone else? Someone you can never have again...::

"_Shut up!_" I yelled, sobbing. "_Stop it!_"

"Kitsune, Kit, calm down! Shh...it's okay Kit!" Itachi was starting to sound a little desperate. "Kitsune, it's alright! Shh, calm down!"

::Will you tell him, or should I?::

~_No!_~ "_Don't!_"

"Kit, if you cannot calm yourself down, I will be forced to put you to sleep." Itachi warned, taking a step closer to me.

::Poor Kyo-kun...he'll never see his beloved again because she killed her own family in a fit of uncontrolled rage... She then befriends the enemy and falls in love with a traitor... Poor, poor Kyo-kun...his heart will be broken... And Itachi doesn't even know...::

"_Stop now! Be quiet!_" I heard the sound of a soft lullaby being sung into my ear as a pair of strong, comforting arms wrapped around me.

"Shh...calm down, Kitsune...all is well...sleep, and may your dreams be forever sweet." Itachi whispered. "Beautiful one, deep in slumber, let all of your dreams be so sweet. Beautiful one, deep in slumber, let all of your dreams be so sweet."

::I win.::

* * *

When I woke up, it was dark and I was in "my" bed. I sat up quickly, slightly panicking. Had I said something in my sleep? Is that why I could not see Itachi anywhere in the room?

"I-Itachi?" I called, my voice croaking. My throat hurt, and I was extremely thirsty. Drinking the glass of water from the bedside table, I tried again. "Itachi, where are you?"

Suddenly, a hand clamped over my mouth and an arm slid around my waist. "Shh, not so loud, un. Itachi's outside. The ANBU are _really_ close...we've got to be almost silent, un. Do you know hand signals?" A voice hissed in my ear. "Just nod yes or shake no, un." I nodded. "Okay, I will be using hand signals, un." The person released me.

I turned to look at them, but considering the dark, I couldn't make them out very well.

::Here, let me help.::

~What are you- ~ I was interrupted when my vision considerably strengthened, making the room appear to be full of light. ~Whoa...um...thanks...~

::Whatever.::

I looked at the person again, and saw that they were wearing an Aka-whatsit cloak like Itachi's. The headband on their forehead marked them as a...Stone Village shinobi? Yes...I think that's what it was... But, the weird thing is, I couldn't tell if the person was a boy or a girl... Their long blond hair was in a ponytail and covered one eye, but they appeared to be masculine...

'Can you understand me?' The person asked in hand code.

'Yes, I can.' I replied. 'What do we do now?'

'Itachi said for you to grab _all_ of your stuff, come with me, and be prepared for a fight, if necessary.'

I walked over to the wall and grabbed my pack, strapping on my swords while I was at it. 'Okay, I am ready.'

'This way, follow me.' The person started quietly out the door, heading into the main house. I followed silently.

He/she led me to a wall that was free of any decoration, like the majority of the house. The person tapped lightly on the wall, causing it to reveal a small, dark tunnel. I looked closer to see stairs. The person, though I highly doubted they had night vision like I seemed to, started down the stairs without fault. Slightly disappointed, I walked after them. I don't know how long we walked for, but after a while, we reached flat ground. From there, I counted about thirty-eight steps until the person stopped me. I heard the clunk of a metal door unlocking, and then felt a cool breeze as we entered the night air.

The person turned to me. 'I am to lead you to a clearing a few miles away. That is where Itachi will meet us.'

I nodded and followed the person as they jumped through the trees. For a few minutes, I focused on my surroundings. But slowly I let my mind wander. In the process of that, the voice decided to say hi.

::Why are you following this person?!:: It growled.

~Because they are going to lead me to the land of magical rainbows and flying fairy unicorns.~

The voice paused. ::What?::

~Woe, for the all-powerful, all-knowing voice of doom does not understand the simplicity of an explanation that my five-year-old sister would understand!~ I cried dramatically. Then, I felt a stab of pain as I thought about Rin. I quickly changed the subject. ~If you really want to know, I am following this person because they said they would lead me to Itachi and away from the ANBU.~

It took a moment to respond. ::And you totally trust this person though you have no idea who he is?::

~Oh, it was a guy?~ I asked innocently. ~And yes, that is precisely what I'm doing.~

At that moment, the person stopped. We were in a small clearing surrounded by cedar and evergreen trees. No one and nothing else was in the area. The person took out a ball of clay and formed it into a little bird with his hands, sending it out. It surprised me when it actually began flying. After a couple of minutes, it was out of our sight.

I sniffed the air, my ears twitching. Something didn't feel right... We weren't...the only ones in the area... I could smell more people... I tapped the person on the shoulder.

'There are many people around us. I can smell them.' I signed, frowning.

They looked around, and then sighed. 'I know. We have to wait for Itachi.'

'But-' I stopped when the people moved into our sight. Every single one of them was an ANBU member. Every one of them was armed. And every one of them was ready to kill us.

* * *

Well, there you have it! Oh crap...we're surrounded... Where's Itachi? Heh...it may take a while for the next update. My writing goes slowly... Please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


	4. What A Pain In My

Woot! Finally, a new chapter! I sorta got stuck on this one...so it's shorter than usual chapters will be, trust me. Hm...nothing much to say. Things will get interesting starting with the next chapter. At least, I'm almost positive they may.

:: Text in dots is the voice talking to Kit. ::

~Text in squigglies is Kit talking to the voice.~

_Text in italics is Kit's thoughts._

Warnings: OOCness...and nothing else. For now.

Disclaimer: If I honestly owned Naruto, there would be MANY more Jinchuuriki and Bijuu.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

What A Pain In My—

"Deidara, rogue ninja of Iwagakure, S-class criminal in the Bingo Book," called one of the ANBU agents. "and Kitsune Curoryu, rogue ninja of Konohagakure, S-class criminal in the Bingo Book. You are under arrest for acts of treason and crimes against your Villages."

"Treason, huh?" the person remarked. "Would you call making art treason, un?"

The ANBU ignored them. "Come willingly or we will have to resort to force."

I rolled my eyes. _Duh. _Apparently the person, Deidara I assumed, shared my sarcastic attitude. "Well, of course you'd have to resort to force, un. If we come willingly, that means you don't have to force us, right, un?"

::Just go with them already!:: The voice yelled. ::They might just accept you back if you admit that what you did was a mistake and a pointless fit of rage and that it won't happen again.::

~No! At this point, the only person I _have_ is Itachi. My family is dead, in case you've forgotten. I. Am. Not. Going. Back.~

Suddenly, a flash of movement caught my attention. Wait…there it was again! A light in the trees!

Deidara glanced briefly at the light before grinning. "Well, it was nice chatting, un, but I gotta go! You know, places to see, people to kill." He saluted. Then, with a hand sign and a poof, he was gone. Leaving me alone, surrounded by ANBU agents. _Great_…

::I told you so.::

~Shut up.~

I shifted my eyes to the trees as that light flashed again. What the heck…? My thoughts were kindly interrupted when a kunai flew past my ear. I glared up at the ANBU surrounding me.

"I didn't kill them. I've done no wrong." I called. "Let me leave."

"Silence. The Hokage shall determine your innocence. Come, now." Stupid ANBU… If I haven't surrendered by now, did they really think I was going to? Or…was it all a distraction so that they could come at me from behind…? I quickly drew one of my swords and settled into a defensive stance.

::You can't take all of them.::

~Shut up, I said.~

::You don't have what it takes to kill them.::

~I-I told you to shut up!~

As the air grew tense between me and the ANBU, the hairs on the back of my neck stood and I shivered. What _is_ that? I turned slightly to try and see what exactly was causing the feeling of unease in me. Nothing. Of course.

The next thing I knew, my feet were off of the ground and I was flying through the trees. I opened my mouth to scream, almost positive that it was an ANBU agent. A hand quickly and gently covered my mouth and I looked up to see that it was not an ANBU, but Itachi carrying me. He looked down to me and smiled before once more focusing on the branches in our path.

I wanted to ask questions. I _needed_ to ask questions. _But_…due to our speed, anything I tried to say was ripped away by the wind. Sighing inwardly, I waited patiently and attempted to ignore Mr. Voice.

::Aren't _you_ lucky? Being saved from safety by and S-class criminal?::

One minute passed.

::You _do_ understand that these people can't be trusted, right? They only want you because of me.::

Five minutes passed.

::Ignoring me won't do any good. Eventually you will become sick of it and acknowledge my presence.::

Exactly seven minutes and forty-two seconds passed.

::Maybe I should just _make_ you acknowledge me. What do you think?:: The voice paused. ::Oh, you agree? Great!::

I felt my body start going numb. Horrified, I tried to move, but my limbs wouldn't respond. Seconds passed like minutes and minutes passed like hours as I sat, helpless. After approximately three minutes and two-point-five seconds, a great stab of pain shot through me. Yelping, I curled in on myself, wishing that the numbness would come back. Then, unbearable agony exploded from my back and I fell out of Itachi's arms, plunging towards the earth.

The impact came next.

* * *

I lay on the ground, dazed and confused. My back and just about my entire body had gone numb again. The strange thing was, though, a black feathery mass lay limply in front of my eyes. What in the…? Within seconds, though, it was gone, leaving behind only a single black feather and an enormous amount of pain. I screamed and arched back, praying that this was all just a really bad and really realistic nightmare…

As the pain slowly subsided, I noticed Itachi crouching in front of me, worry clear on his handsome face. He picked me up gently, careful to avoid my back.

"Don't worry, Kitsune. Everything will be fine. Just sleep, and all will be well." Itachi whispered.

I nodded weakly. After that point, I lost track of time as the trees flew by, faster than before. Suddenly, the scenery changed from green branches to metal walls as we reached a building. People rushed around us, everyone talking at once. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could tell that Itachi's voice was the loudest. He looked down at me softly.

"Sleep, Kitsune. Slumber, my sweet. All will be well." I nodded again slowly. As I was placed on a bed, I gave in and allowed myself to fall into darkness.

* * *

For those who don't understand the ending, Itachi took her to the Akatsuki base. To warn you, I made the entire base up AND everyone who is dead in the series, at least those from the Akatsuki, are alive. Please review with comments, questions, complaints, critisism, cookies, etc.

Kitsune Curoryu


	5. Secrecy, Stupidity, and Seclusion

Wow...quick update, though this chapter was about...thirteen pages long on paper...^^; I broke through my writer's block and I've been writing a LOT in this story. But, alas, it was not meant to last...

Wait...the voice doesn't talk at all in this chapter... It's a miracle!

Warnings: Swearing, OOC, and...major confusion.

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? Oh well... I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters associated with it, un.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

Secrecy, Stupidity, and Seclusion

I opened my eyes to a dark room. Sitting up, I looked around. Had it all been a dream…? Itachi sat in a chair nearby, asleep from the looks of it. Sighing, I walked into what ended up thankfully being a bathroom. After taking care of my business, I got a glass of water and looked at my reflection.

Gasping, I stumbled back, falling to the floor. The glass which I had been holding shattered loudly. That…that was not my reflection… It had been that fox demon from my nightmare…

Itachi was instantly by my side. "Kitsune, what is it? Are you alright?"

I shook my head slowly. "N-no…"

The shinobi picked me up. "You need to get more rest."

"No, I don't. What I need is answers!" I snapped, pushing weakly against Itachi as he set me back on the bed. "And you better start giving me some, or you'll regret it!"

"Ooh, a feisty one, isn't she, un?" Deidara walked in. "You sure know how to pick them, un. Eh, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi actually _growled_ at him. "Be quiet, Deidara."

I glared at the blonde. "Oh, don't even get me _started_ on you! You _abandoned_ me, leaving me surrounded by ANBU Black Ops ready to arrest or assassinate me, after claiming to be a _friend_ of Itachi's! I could've gotten _killed!_ Or worse!"

"Deidara," My weasel said. "Go bother Zetsu. Save us all the trouble. Kitsune needs to rest."

Deidara shrugged. "Alright, un. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He left.

Itachi sighed. "There, now you can get some sleep."

Growling softly, I rolled so that I turned away from him, noticing for the first time that these weren't my clothes and that my back was heavily bandaged. "Itachi, I am _not_ going to sleep until I know what's going on."

He sighed again, going silent for a moment. "Very well…what do you want to know?"

"You…you said that I was blamed for the murder of my family…But…did I kill them or…or was it someone else?" I whispered. "Please…I must know…"

Itachi went silent once more. "You…did not kill your family."

I rolled over to face him once more, tears of frustration and sadness and relief coursing down my cheeks. "Then who did!? Stop giving me riddles! I need straight answers, Itachi!"

"I cannot give you the full answer to _this_ question. I can only tell you that you did not kill your family." He responded quietly.

I growled. "Fine, whatever… Where are we?"

"In the Akatsuki base. In my room, to be specific." Itachi answered, seeming relieved at the change of subject. "I brought you here so that you would be safe from the ANBU and so that you could receive proper medical attention."

"For what? What happened to my back?" I snapped. "I remember…nothing but pain! Numbness and pain!"

He thought for a moment. "You fell out of my arms and landed on some rocks. They cut open your back."

Sirens went off in my head. Something wasn't right. Itachi was keeping something from me…Something important… I remembered that feathery mass… It had caused the pain… But…what was it? It didn't look like Itachi was going to tell me… I just have to do some research on my own, then.

"Alright… Oh, why did Deidara abandon me with the ANBU?" I asked suddenly. "Do you know?"

Itachi grit his teeth. "I was trying to signal to Deidara that he was supposed to create an opening for me to get you out of there. He took it as a signal for him to come to me to receive further directions." I remembered the flashing light in the trees and how Deidara had quickly changed the subject. "Just be glad he didn't take it as a signal to blow up the place…"

Sighing, I closed my eyes. This place was going to kill me… "How many people are in the…Akatsuki?"

"There are…nine males counting me, and one female." He paused. "You will probably only meet about five to six of us, counting me."

"Why? Who?" I paused. "How…how long will I be here, exactly?"

Itachi sighed. "Some of the members aren't really friendly, so I wish to keep you away from them. And…you will be here either as long as it takes for you to heal, or as long as Leader allows."

There was a knock at the door. Itachi tensed and I took that as my cue to hide beneath the covers. "What do you want?" Itachi called, sounding much different than he had when talking to me only seconds earlier.

"Hey, Itachi, Deidara said that the kid was awake." A gravelly deep voice answered.

"Yes, Kisame. Kitsune is awake. You may come in if you wish." Itachi turned to me. "Kisame is my partner. He'll probably be around a lot."

The door opened and a tall man with blue skin and hair walked in. He shut the door, plunging the room once more into darkness before walking over. My eyes widened and I pulled the covers up to my nose.

Itachi sighed. Did I ever mention that he sighs a lot? "Kisame, this is Kitsune. Kit, this is Kisame, my partner."

"Nice to meet you." The fish-man drawled. "You've been the talk of the base since Itachi found you."

I blushed. "Itachi…he's a giant fish-stick."

Kisame scowled and Itachi seemed like he was trying not to smile. "Yes, he is part fish. Isn't that right, Kisame?"

"Yeah yeah…" The fish-stick looked to Itachi. "Itachi, Leader wants to see her."

Itachi seemed to pale. "So soon? She just woke up! She needs more rest!"

Kisame shrugged. "Hey, not much we can do. It's Leader after all. Who knows what he's thinking? He just told me to inform you that he 'wished to see the new arrival'."

There was another knock on the door. Itachi growled and swore under his breath. He stood and walked with Kisame to the door. From what I could see from my limited position, the fish-stick left while Itachi stepped out into the hallway to talk to two people standing there.

Sighing, I covered my head with the blankets. Why can no one just _explain_ everything to me? Just for _once_? This whole thing is so stupid… Maybe I can leave…or rather, escape…

"But sir, she needs to sleep!" The door opened once more and Itachi's voice was the first thing I heard from the hall. A person walked over to me, but by the sounds of their footsteps, it wasn't Itachi.

"Greetings, Kitsune Curoryu." A cold voice said from beside me. I shuddered. "I am the leader of the Akatsuki. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Growling loudly, I threw off the covers to glare at a man with bright orange hair and several piercings. His eyes were grey like mine, but that didn't stop me. "That's bullcrap and you know it. You don't care at all. You just want me gone so that Itachi won't be distracted." I snapped angrily. "And the only reason you're even letting me stay here this long is because you think that you can potentially get something out of it: me. Well, let me tell you, I _will not_ be forced or tricked into doing anything I don't want to, even by Itachi, so don't even try it. Don't think you can manipulate my feelings and emotions just because they're so mixed up right now." I heard a sharp intake of breath, but I ignored it and continued. "I don't care who you are, who you _think_ you are, or who you have on your side. I _will not_ tolerate it."

The dude looked at me for a moment as I glared defiantly back at him, masking my terror. Had I maybe gone too far? Was he going to kill me now? Crap crap crap…damn me and my big mouth… Leader raised his hand in the air and I flinched, but continued to glare at him. This was it, this was it…crap crap crap…even Itachi can't save me now… _craaaap!_ The person swung his hand down and I squeezed my eyes shut. But, instead of the strike I was expecting, he patted me on the head like I was a little kid. I opened my eyes to see that Leader was smiling.

"You will make a good addition to the Akatsuki is you decide to join. Just be sure to tell me if any of the other members bother you." He said. "And, if you want to join, try to give me some warning. I can only take so many spontaneous outbursts." The man left, a girl with blue hair following him silently.

Itachi quickly shut the door before coming over to me. "You are going to be the death of me."

The door, no surprise, opened once more, allowing Deidara and Kisame to enter, followed by a man with red hair.

Deidara saluted to me, grinning. "That took some guts, un. We all thought you were done for, un."

Kisame nodded in agreement and laughed, revealing rows of sharp teeth. "Yeah, no one ever stands up to Leader. Except Itachi and Tobi."

The person with red hair rolled his eyes. "Tobi doesn't count. He's an idiot."

"And Itachi can do whatever he wants, un." Deidara added. "Because of that damn sharingan of his, un."

I smiled and looked at them. "Um…thanks. I just wanted to make sure he knew where I stood, that's all. I have enough to deal with without having people trying to manipulate me."

The guy with the red hair bowed. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sasori of the Red Sand, puppetmaster."

I nodded. "The name's Kitsune, but you can call me Kit."

The blonde saluted again. "My name's Deidara, but you already knew that, un."

"And we met about ten minutes ago, so I don't have to tell you anything." Kisame said.

"Right…" I smiled slightly. This place was _seriously_ going to kill me… I cried out and winced as a sudden stab of pain shot through my back. Itachi gently held onto my shoulder as the spasm passed.

"Is it your back?" He asked me quietly. "How bad is it?"

Deidara shifted slightly. "Um…we're gonna go, un. You know, missions can't take care of themselves!"

Sasori nodded. "I'll go get Konan."

"No, it's fine. I'll get Konan later." Itachi said. "Just go." The three left. Itachi looked at me sternly. "It _is_ your back, isn't it? How bad is it?"

I curled up, hiding beneath the covers. It reminded me of the times when I was little and I'd hide from Yasu because I didn't want to go to school. Those memories were quickly blocked from my mind.

"It's fine. Just let it be." I mumbled. "I can handle it."

There was only silence in response. Curious, I peeked out from under the covers to see Itachi sitting with his head in his hands. Keeping the covers pulled up to my nose, I watched him silently. After an hour of silence, I rolled on my side to face him. Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"Itachi," I whispered. He didn't stir. "Itachi," I tried louder.

He looked up. "Yes, Kitsune?"

"Itachi… I have to get out of here. I can't stay." I said.

"But…Kit…you can't leave. Your back…" Itachi started to protest.

"No! I _can't_ stay here, Itachi! I just cannot survive here, not like this! It's been _five days_, Itachi. _Five days_ since my family was killed." I cried. "I know _nothing_ about what happened. I don't even know what's happening _now!_ All I know is that I'm letting a mysterious nut-case organization of _strangers_ take care of me whiled I'm hunted down by my _friends!_" Tears stung at the corners of my eyes, but I refused to let them out. Not yet. "I don't even know who I _am,_ Itachi. I don't know _what_ I am or…or what's _happening_ to me! And since _you_ aren't explaining and no one here's going to help me, then I think it's best if I lea--" Another spasm of pain shot through me and I screamed, my vision flashing red.

When it had passed, I lay limply on the bed, panting and drenched in sweat. Itachi was silent as he watched me. After about three minutes, he stood up.

"I'll see how Konan says your back is doing." With those words, Itachi left me in his dark room to ponder dark thoughts…

It felt like hours had passed before he came back. Following him was that girl with the blue hair that I had seen following Leader earlier. She was probably Konan. She walked over to me and smiled kindly.

"Hello, Kit. How are you feeling?" She asked.

I growled at her, baring my teeth. "It's not like you really care. Why should I tell you?"

The woman's smile grew. "Because, if you don't cooperate, your stay here will be lengthened."

Glaring at her with all of the venom I could manage, I bared my teeth even more. Oh, she did _not_ just threaten me! Konan seemed unfazed by my obvious hostility.

"Now," She repeated. "How are you feeling?"

She and I stayed frozen like this for several minutes. I noticed that Itachi was watching from the door, but I refused to move from my defensive position. After at least thirty minutes passed, Konan's eye twitched, but she still smiled. Growling again, I looked down, defeated.

"I…am feeling…sore and tired and confused." I said finally, gritting my teeth.

"I see. Has your back been hurting you?" Konan asked.

I wanted to yell at her, scream for her and everyone else to either leave me alone or explain what was going on. I wanted to hurt those same people until they begged fro death. And then I would rip them apart and feast on their soft flesh, like I had with that little weakling family of mine… Wait, no! _What_ was I _thinking?!_

"Kit, has your back been hurting you?" Konan repeated, still smiling in that creepily sweet way that said piss-me-off-and-I-don't-care-what-Leader-says-you're-dead.

I nodded slowly. "Y-yeah…a little."

"Itachi, leave the room, please." Konan said. Itachi obeyed without question. "Now, may I see your back? You shouldn't have woken so soon, so I can assume that it is healing quite nicely."

I rolled over and pushed the covers down so that my back was exposed. Strangely enough, the motions didn't hurt me. Konan carefully and slowly unwrapped the bandages. Once she was finished, I felt the cold air of the room on my hot and sweaty back.

"Hm…" She said thoughtfully. "Yes, the wounds have scabbed over. If you're careful and don't break them open, you should be healed by tomorrow."

"Would I be able to leave?" I asked.

Konan apparently hadn't expected this. "No, I wouldn't advise it. Why do you wish to leave so quickly?"

"Because…because I don't feel _right_ here… I don't fit in, and everything here moves too fast." Sighing, I closed my eyes against the onslaught of fresh tears. "I need time to think. And I need to figure out what's happening to me…what I am…what I'm becoming… And I know that no one here is going to tell me, so what point is there in staying? It's all so… Gah!" I growled, sobbing again. "I can't take it!"

The woman sighed. "Kitsune… I understand how you are feeling. You lost everything, and had no choice but to come here with a bunch of strangers. Itachi is the same, thought he does not understand as I do." She looked at me. "Stay for two more days and two more nights. By then, your back will be healed enough for you to leave." Konan began wrapping my back up once more. "And I'll make you a deal. If, by the time you come back, you have yet to figure out the truth, I will tell you myself."

As soon as she was finished with my back, I turned around and threw my arms around her. "Oh, thank you so much Konan…"

"You're welcome. Now get off of me."

I sat back down. Konan smiled slightly and went to the door to let Itachi back in. "Alright. Kitsune, if any of these men start bothering you, give me a call. I'll kick their butts for you." She winked, turning to Itachi. "And Itachi, you better take good, no, _better_ care of this girl, or you'll have Hell to pay." With that threat practically floating in the air, the blue-haired woman left.

* * *

And thus, my miraculous breaking of writer's block is over. I'll probably end up working on my other stories that are in desperate need of attention. Oh well... Hope you guys can be patient! Please review!

Kitsune Curoryu


	6. What Am I?

Wow...it's been a while, huh? Sorry for taking forever! Stupid plot bunnies are trying to kill me... They won't bite when I want them to, and they bite when I don't want them to. Ain't that some nice irony for ya'? Oh, don't ask why she's sleeping so much. I have no clue.

Huh...the Voice doesn't talk in this chapter either...that's strange...

Warnings: More likely than not, some definite OOCness, but I think that's it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

Chapter five of The Fox and the Weasel!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Five

What Am I…? 

The rest of the day/night passed by rather smoothly. I finally ate for the first time in at least a day, and was constantly in the company of Itachi or Deidara or Kisame. Sometimes Sasori would come to visit, but Deidara said he was busy.

Despite all of this almost-normalness, I still felt uneasy. That night (at least, I _thought_ it was night. You can never tell around here…), I had a nightmare…

* * *

All was black. I was surrounded by Darkness. Endless Darkness. Solid Darkness. The endless blackness surrounded me, making it impossible to see and difficult to breathe. I squeezed my eyes shut, panicking.

When I opened them once more, I could see. Relieved, I tried to move… Wait… No! My hands…why were they bound?! I couldn't move! I…I couldn't speak! My…my mouth was gagged! No, no! I'm helpless! No! My eyes wide, I struggled against my bonds, trying to scream.

"Kit!" I looked up to see Itachi. My savior. He started to break me free of my bonds.

Suddenly, I transformed into the giant winged three-tailed demon fox from my nightmares. The fox slashed Itachi down, oblivious and uncaring to my screams and pleas. Then, it turned to my family and slaughtered them like it had in that first nightmare…

At last, the fox demon turned on me. Its massive jaws came rushing at me. I screamed.

* * *

I panted as I opened my eyes, my body drenched in sweat. Itachi's room was dark, like always. But…why wasn't he here? Had something happened to him, as it had in my dream?

"He's not here." Startled, I looked to see Sasori leaning against a wall nearby.

"W-what do you mean?" I stammered.

"Leader sent him on a mission. He all but forced Itachi to go, due to the fact that Itachi's been doing practically nothing for the last week or so." Sasori responded, walking over. "And if something happens to you… Well, I wouldn't want to be Leader when Itachi comes back."

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "Is there a reason to be that afraid of Itachi?"

The red-head looked at me for a long moment. "He… He didn't tell you?" The question seemed to have an important answer… Uh-oh, brace yourselves…

"No, he didn't. Will you?" I replied.

Sasori paused. "I will… But I will warn you now. This information is not light-hearted in the slightest. It may hurt you to hear it."

I nodded. "I expected as much. Go on."

He took a deep breath. "Kitsune, Itachi Uchiha is the sole murderer of the entire Uchiha clan."

I stared at Sasori for a long moment. Then, I laughed. I laughed hard. "Yeah…right. Because Itachi would _totally_ do that."

The puppetmaster sighed. "You can ask Itachi yourself, if you want to. I just know that that's the reason everyone is terrified of him. It's also what got him into the Akatsuki. He murdered his clan in order to obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan."

Shaking my head, I looked down, smiling. Itachi wouldn't do that… He wouldn't kill people… He was just _blamed_ for it…right? Troubled, I lied down, soon falling back into a restless sleep.

* * *

All was black. I was surrounded by Darkness. Endless Darkness. Solid Darkness. The endless blackness surrounded me, making it impossible to see and difficult to breathe. I squeezed my eyes shut, panicking.

Wait…didn't I _know_ this dream? I took calming breaths, or at least as calming as I could make them. Then, I assessed my situation. With a quick test, I figured out that, yes, my hands were tied. I was utterly helpless… But soon, Itachi would come to save me. Much calmer than I had been before, I closed my eyes and opened them slowly.

As in the dream previously, I could now see. I looked up to see Itachi standing in front of me. But…something wasn't right… Itachi's eyes were the evil red of the Sharingan…and he was grinning down at me in a way that made me uneasy…

Instead of freeing me, Itachi turned to my family, who had suddenly appeared in this dream world of mine. My love laughed as he drew a sword. Then, as I watched in horror, Itachi slaughtered my family one by one… I struggled against my bonds, trying to break free, trying to get loose! Before I could, though, Itachi turned to me. Screaming, I desperately tried to get free… I had to free myself, I had to fight, I had to ki-

* * *

"Kit! Kitsune, wake up!" Something was shaking me, urging me to awake. I glanced up in a panic to see none other than Itachi Uchiha. Screaming, I lashed out, feeling warm liquid run down my hand. I looked at my hand to see blood. Itachi's blood.

Trembling, I raised my head to see Itachi, my love, with a large gash across his face. I screamed again and backed into a corner, my entire shaking in terror.

Itachi stared at me in shock, indifferent to the fact that blood was flowing down his face. "K-Kitsune…?"

Konan burst into the room, quickly assessing the scene. She looked between me and Itachi warily. "Itachi, what did you do?"

"I…I…" The ebony-haired teenager seemed strangely in the grasp of shock.

The woman shook her head. "Go find Sasori. Have him patch you up. I'll help Kitsune."

Her words barely registered in my mind as Itachi left. I…I hurt my love…injured him… I could've killed him, if not for my state of shock directly following the act… H-how…how could I…? Trembling violently, I looked at my blood-stained hand. W-what am I…? What have I become…? What am I turning into?!

"Kitsune, can you tell me what happened?" Konan's voice broke through my barrier of shock.

I shook my head quickly, staring at her. "W-what?"

"Can you explain to me what happened?" The blue-haired woman repeated patiently. "Why did you attack Itachi?"

Shaking my head frantically, I backed further into my corner, if possible. "N-no! No, it wasn't my fault! I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"It's alright, Kitsune. Calm down. Why don't you sleep and we can talk about it in the morning?" Konan suggested. "Just lie down and sleep."

I nodded shakily and lied down on my bed. Or, rather, Itachi's bed. But…no matter how hard I tried, I could not get to sleep. Both of my nightmares haunted my subconscious, somewhere. And there was _no way_ I was going through that again. What if I ended up hurting Konan next time? No! I _had_ to stay awake! If it meant protecting my friends—Wait… were these strangers really my friends? I mean… I've never had a real friend before, so who was I to judge? Well…either way… I didn't want to hurt people…so I had to stay awake…

* * *

A few hours passed before I heard someone enter the room. They talked in low voices with Konan for a minute, then walked over and kneeled beside my bed as Konan left the room. I looked up to see Itachi. My eyes widened and I curled up, hiding beneath the covers.

Itachi sighed. "Kitsune, I apologize for frightening you earlier. May I ask why I scared you?"

"I-is it true?" I whispered. "Did you really kill all those people? Your family? For some stupid power?"

He hesitated. I bet he didn't see _that_ one coming, did he? "…who told you?"

"Sasori."

The weasel sighed again. "…yes, it is true. But…I can explain."

I removed the covers from over my head and glared at Itachi coldly. "Then start talking."

* * *

Woot! Well, I'm not going to actually write in the details of the truth, for spoiler's sake. You know what? I just noticed, and this really bothers me, but for the majority of this chapter, Kit was sleeping. And she spent the entirety of the chapter in bed. That is SO going to change. Hopefully, I can get out of my temporary writer's block. But, no guaruntees. I have other fics to work on and start, so it may be a while longer yet before this updates again. Please be patient!

A big thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Keep up the good work!

* * *

Kitsune Curoryu


	7. You Have GOT To Be Kidding Me

Hello! It's been forever again, I know! I've had some SERIOUS Writer's Block lately... None of my fanfictions are getting any attention. I barely managed to finish this chapter before I got stuck again. So you guys are all lucky! Thanks to all of my delightful reviewers, I got up the will to write! Sorry it's short, though. ^^; I'll try to get the next one out quicker... I'm rambling... Sorry, on with the show!

Warnings: Swearing...? I think... And possible OOCness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any of it's characters. I own Kitsune Neko Curoryu and her family. ^^

Weird...the Voice doesn't talk in this chapter either... He needs to talk soon...

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six 

You Have GOT To Be Kidding Me 

About three hours later, I was _finally_ out of that base and walking through the forest surrounding it. Okay, so I had… _no clue_ where I was going, but…I needed to go somewhere. Man…I swear Itachi was going to have a spaz attack when I'd told him about my talk with 'Leader'. Wait… I haven't told you about that yet, have I? Well, Itachi had just finished his explanation…

* * *

There was a knock at the door, which Konan answered. The person entered the room and approached the bed. Itachi immediately stood. When I looked to see who it was, I noticed that it was none other than Pein.

"Itachi, you may leave us." The man said. The command was soft, but even so Itachi obeyed, if reluctantly. "Konan, you too."

"But sir-" Pein held up a hand, and she did as he commanded.

I sat up to look at the Akatsuki leader. "So, what do you want?"

He almost smiled, I swear. "I wish to discuss with you the matter of your…initiation. Whether you will join us or not."

Rolling my eyes, I answered. "And if I don't?"

"Well…we'll have to kill you, naturally."

I glared at him. "I'm not afraid of dying."

"I never said you were." His voice was amused.

Rolling my eyes again, I sighed. "Can I…have time to think over my choices? Or must I decide this second?"

Pein thought for a moment. "…you may have time to think. But you must take a vow of secrecy."

"Naturally. What do I have to say?" I asked, inwardly cheering.

"You must vow, on your life, that you will never speak of the Akatsuki, its members, or the location of its base. Swear on Itachi's life, as well as your own." Again, that almost half-smile.

Blushing, I stared at him before nodding. "Alright then…" I crossed my fingers behind my back. "I vow on my life and the life of Itachi Uchiha that I will never speak of the organization known as the Akatsuki nor its member nor the location of its base."

Pein nodded, seemingly satisfied. "Very well. If I do not see you again within one week's time, I shall make sure that you do not live. Have your answer by then." And with these words and the lingering threat, the leader of the Akatsuki left me to ponder my choices and pack my things.

* * *

I smiled as I remembered the look on Itachi's face. I hadn't told him that I'd vowed on _his_ life as well as mine, but still. He had instantly protested the idea of me joining at all. Oh well. I'd already made my decision, of course. I would join the Akatsuki. For one thing, _Itachi_ was in it! But…also, where else did I have to go? Besides, I didn't _really_ want to die right now, even though I wasn't scared.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes nearby. I whipped around, grabbing a kunai, just in case. The bushes rustled again, and I was tackled to the ground, pinned with my kunai to my back.

"Well, well, what have we here? A lone kunoichi with a traitor headband? Where are you headed, rogue?" The person sounded like an elderly woman, probably in her fifties.

I grunted and turned my head to glare at her. "None of your business, old woman. Now get. Off. You don't know what you're messing with."

The woman laughed. "On the contrary, you-" She stopped. "Wait…Kitsune? Kitsune Neko Curoryu? Is that you?"

I stiffened. Who _was_ this lady? "Who are you?" I growled lowly. "How do you know my name?"

"So you _don't_ recognize me…" She muttered, getting off. "Well, I should probably explain, then."

I jumped away, drawing my swords. "Yes, you should, before I hurt you."

"Didn't your mother teach you to listen before you make threats?" The woman gazed at me sternly. "You are of the Curoryu family. You should know better, young lady."

I bristled at the lecture. Who does she think she is? "I'm not in the mood for manners. You have thirty seconds to explain how you know my name."

The woman chuckled. "You would harm a defenseless old woman?"

"Ten seconds." I growled.

She sighed. "Very well." The woman looked directly at me, her silver eyes piercing my own. "Kitsune Neko Curoryu, I am the mother of Haru Curoryu, your father." She said. "My name is Izumi Curoryu. I am your grandmother."

* * *

Kitsune Curoryu


End file.
